Quidditch Love
by Snoozepurfle
Summary: What a dorky title, eh? Anyway. Oliver/Draco, just like I promised! YAY! Please R/R! Slash is GOOD. GOOD, I tell you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Der. If I did, I would be rich. Seeing as I'm not... um... I don't own Harry Potter. Yeah.  
  
(A/N, pre-writing: I think it's going to be hard to write this one... I'm going to try and not jump at the screen, attacking the words "Oliver in the shower"... Ahem. Portuchy moment...)  
  
**Dedicated to Jeffy, who WILL be back tomorrow... it's only a day away**  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
PART ONE  
  
Oliver Wood sighed and turned on the hot water in the shower. Various thoughts ran through his mind as the water poured down his back.  
  
We've never lost a match like this before...  
  
How could we lose to Hufflepuff?  
  
I should have known, it's all my fault...  
  
He sat down on the cold tile, holding his head in his hands. He hardly even noticed the boy walk in and stop in front of him.  
  
"Sad match that was, today."  
  
Oliver looked up. The boy standing in front of him was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Go away, you blonde git. I know the match was bad. I don't need to hear it from you."  
  
Malfoy chuckled and started walking into the next stall, removing his robes from his shoulders. Oliver didn't even have to try to not watch him, he was trying to figure out how he could still salvage the Quidditch Cup.  
  
"If we win against Ravenclaw... and Hufflepuff loses to Slytherin... then, wait, damnit..." he was muttering under his breath. Malfoy appeared next to the wall separating the two stalls.  
  
"You really shouldn't talk to yourself like that. People might start talking about you."  
  
Oliver looked up.  
  
Damn, he thought, Malfoy's got a nice...  
  
WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?  
  
"Didn't I tell you to go away?" he yelled. Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"Could you pass me some soap? This stall doesn't have any," he said. Oliver stood up and chucked a bar of soap at Malfoy's head, but missed by a good two feet.  
  
"Damn!" he shouted. "I can't do anything right!" Malfoy shrugged and walked towards the soap. Oliver quickly averted his eyes as Malfoy bent over, but, still the thought of Malfoy's firmly toned body remained in his mind.  
  
What's happening to me?  
  
Oliver turned the water off, dried, dressed, and walked out the door.  
  
**************  
  
End of part one of chapter one... simply because I have to comment...  
  
"Malfoy's firmly toned body"... HAHAHA, I couldn't write that without laughing! Whoot! Thanks to my marfy "wife" Chelsea for.. reading it! And not saying it was the most horrible thing she's ever read! LURVE YOU, CHELS!  
  
*ahem*  
  
Anyway.  
  
**************  
  
PART TWO  
  
Oliver sat in the Great Hall at dinner, absentmindedly poking his food with his fork.  
  
"Come on, Ols, it wasn't that bad... it could have been worse," Angelina said, hoping to cheer Oliver up.  
  
"What? Oh, oh, no, it's not that... exactly... sort of..." Oliver sighed.  
  
"Oh?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow. "What is it, then? Have you found another woman?" She asked under her breath. Everyone knew that Oliver and Katie had been dating for quite some time now, even though they liked to pretend they weren't.  
  
"No," he stated shortly. Katie shrugged and started talking to Alicia.  
  
Not exactly... maybe I... God, I couldn't...  
  
"Hey, Wood," an icy voice said. Oliver looked up. It was Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?" Oliver was sure his face was turning red.  
  
"You forgot your book in the showers." Everyone within hearing range stopped eating and stared. Oliver grabbed Quidditch Through The Ages from Malfoy's pale hands.  
  
"Er... thanks... yeah..." Oliver sputtered. Malfoy turned on his heel and left.  
  
"Oliver," said Katie, "What... what was that?"  
  
"That was Malfoy. You know, Slytherin Seeker?"  
  
"I know who it was, Oliver. I just... the showers?"  
  
"I was in the showers. I was in the showers, and so was he..." Many girls started giggling. "Oh, God, you're all such perverts!" Oliver yelled, getting up from the table. "NOTHING HAPPENED! NOTHING!"  
  
"Oliver... Oliver, I never..." Katie called after him. She then realised that it was hopeless, there was no talkingto Oliver when he was in a mood like this.  
  
"Ew," she heard someone say. She looked around, and she saw that Ron had twisted his face up.  
  
"Do you have a problem?" Katie asked him.  
  
"Malfoy... in the showers. That's just... wrong."  
  
************** End of Chapter 1  
  
Um, I never said it was going to be good...! Heh. Review anyway. Because it makes me feel special. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich. Seeing as I'm not... I don't own Harry Potter. Author's note: Lots of inappropriate stuff... ummm... you can kinda, like, see it already and stuff... but... yeah. Oh, and, sorry it took so long, if anyone cares.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Daivik I-can't-say-his-real-last-name-or-else- he'll-kill-me-dead-dead-dead. Because I can. Lurve you!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Fuck them. Fuck Malfoy. FUCK THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD!" Oliver muttered under his breath, "I'm not fucking gay!"  
  
"Fuck me, Wood? I'm flattered, but unfortunately, I'm not 'fucking gay', either." A cold voice said. Oliver turned around, and, to his surprise (not), the voice was coming from Malfoy.  
  
"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"  
  
"I'm not following you, I'm going to the library. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Fuc... um, I guess... not..." Oliver blushed. Malfoy smirked and started to walk away. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around.  
  
"What do you want now? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Oliver sighed.  
  
"See you later, Wood," Malfoy said, and walked away.  
  
See you later, Oliver thought.  
  
See you later? Why is he acting so... nice? No, he's not acting nice exactly, he's acting...  
  
Oliver paused to think.  
  
He's acting like one of the girls. And the girls...  
  
They LIKE me.  
  
"Holy fuck!" He yelled out loud, just when Hermione happened to be walking by.  
  
"Oliver... what's wrong? Three points from Gryffindor, by the way," she said astutley.  
  
"Oh... yeah. Sorry. Um, I kinda lost myself... and you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Who says I wouldn't?"  
  
"I do. Now, I have to go... ummm... to study for... a test... yeah." He subconsiously started off after Malfoy.  
  
"Oliver... the Library's that way," Hermione said, pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh... yeah."  
  
***  
  
Malfoy looked up from his book and smirked (his oh so sexy smirk).  
  
"Who's following who, now, Wood?"  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes, walked over to a bookshelf, picked up a random book, and started reading.  
  
"Great Homosexual Wizards and Witches? I recall you saying earlier that you weren't 'fucking gay'... have you changed your mind?"  
  
"Yes... I mean, no... I..." Oliver looked up. "Why would you care, anyway? As far as I'm concerned, you're just a slimy little git who had to buy his way on to his Quidditch team."  
  
"At least I think about more than broomsticks... I, Wood, happen to have a life."  
  
"And what would that consist of?"  
  
"Well, I do think about broomsticks occasionally, of course, I mean, who doesn't... especially MY brromstick, I love it so much, it's so hard and fast and..."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Draco smirked again.  
  
"Sorry. Had to do that. But really, I... what were we arguing about? God, we sound like an old married couple."  
  
Oliver blinked.  
  
An old married couple? That's what couples say in books and stuff... what is he on?  
  
"...Right. Whatever. Just... leave me alone, will you?"  
  
"Hey, you're the one who came in here."  
  
***  
  
Later that night: Draco's POV  
  
What am I doing to Wood? God, am I... FLIRTING with him? No, I can't be... unless I am... in which case... Gah, goddamn quill... In which case, I... am... but is it subconsiously? It must be, or else...  
  
"Hi, Draco."  
  
Draco looked up. It was, unsurprisingly, Pansy Parkinson, who had been swooning over him since first year.  
  
"Yeah. Hi. Could you, like... go away... for one minute? I'm kind of... preoccupied..."  
  
"With what? Homework too hard? I'll help you!"  
  
"No, it's not that..."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"NO."  
  
Pansy shrugged. "OK, see you later then, Draccy," she said, eyeing his notes suspiciously.  
  
God, I hate it when she calls me that. What was she looking at...? Draco looked down at his notes. His pale skin went almost as red as a Weasley's hair when he saw what he had written all over it... "OW + DM". He quickly crumpled the paper up and threw it in the fire.  
  
"Dammit! My Potions homework!"  
  
I need to learn to control my subconsiousness...  
  
***  
  
Ha-HAH! OK, sorry. I think I've gotten worse at writing over the past... what, two months? For shame, I haven't written! Even with Jeffy and Chels bugging me for the next horrible chapter... SORRY, GUYS! I know, I know, I suck.  
  
Bah.  
  
Review. Becuase if you don't I shall put a cow on your head.  
  
A CHOCOLATE cow.  
  
And does anyone know how to format stuff on here... like make it all italicy and centery and boldy?  
  
I'm dumb. I know. 


End file.
